


Barely Breathing

by bloodsoakedleather



Category: The Voice (UK) RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Male Slash, Masturbation, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-20
Updated: 2013-06-20
Packaged: 2017-12-15 14:09:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/850453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodsoakedleather/pseuds/bloodsoakedleather
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny really, really enjoyed Team Will's semi final performance of Rapture.  Will's about to find out just how much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Barely Breathing

Nine times out of ten Danny was in a hurry to get out of the studio after the show but tonight getting out seemed more urgent than usual. Tonight he was practically tripping over his size thirteen feet to get back to his dressing room or more accurately to get back to Will, to get the man alone.

He hurried out of the performers exit and sprinted down the corridor just a few yards behind the other man. Will had got a head start on him and he could swear that even from behind he could see the smug, sexy bastard grinning.

Will made a sharp turn about halfway down and ducked into the dressing room he and Danny shared. Seconds later, Danny’s foot was wedged between the door and the doorframe, keeping it from closing before he too could slip inside. Will had barely made it through the door before Danny was reaching for him, grabbing his arm, spinning him round and slamming him against the wall. He knocked of the hat with a quick swipe of his hand and placed his palms flat against the wall, either side of Will’s head, pinning him there.

For a moment, just a split second really, the two men stared at one another, both of them breathing hard, Danny a little more so than Will, for now. Will smirked and suddenly Danny’s hands were holding his face and Danny’s lips were smashed against his own, tongue probing insistently, demanding entrance to his hot wet mouth and the talented tongue inside. They moaned, both of them, Will kissing back with equal enthusiasm, alternating between licking Danny’s teeth, sucking his tongue and nipping at his bottom lip.

Danny’s hands dropped, leaving Will’s face and sliding inside his jacket to knead the solid muscular chest there.

Will responded to the touch with a groan that sent a shiver of pure lust right through Danny’s whole body. He needed more, much more, and he needed it now. Without breaking the kiss he slid his hands slowly down Will’s sides until they were resting on the slight curve of his waist then, with Will held firmly in place he bent his knees to accommodate their height difference, pressed himself against the other man’s body and rolled his hips.

It felt incredible, he was already so hard he hurt and when Will rocked back against him it became obvious that he was just as hard as Danny. His hands left Will’s waist and found the hem of his shirt, tugging inelegantly at the buttons and undoing them from the bottom up until he reached that stupid bowtie. He yanked it off, tossed it to one side and returned to the buttons, finally freeing the top one and slipping his hands beneath the shirt, desperate to feel bare skin.

All the while, their lips remained locked in a fevered kiss, their lower bodies still pressed tightly together, hips grinding. The sound of soft moans and muffled gasps filled the small room, their breathing becoming laboured as the air grew heavier. Will pressed his hand against the other man’s chest and pushed gently but firmly, eliciting a whine of protest from him at the loss of contact.

“Dude, slow down.” He panted.

“Can’t.” Danny muttered, surging forward once again. “Can’t slow down.” He rasped, attacking Will’s neck with a series of licks, kisses and bites. “Too damn horny.”

“Not that I’m complaining or anything.” He half yelped half moaned when Danny bit down just a little too hard. “Definitely not complaining. But what’s gotten you all excited like this?”

Danny was now lavishing the same attention on his collar bone as she had on his neck.

“Rapture.” He murmured against the smaller man’s smooth dark skin.

Will grinned.

“I guess you liked the number then huh?”

“I liked ye all sweaty and breathless after. Jesus Will, ye looked so fucking sexy like that, I swear to God I was this far away from ripping yer clothes off and fucking ye right there. Don’t know how I managed to keep control o’ myself.”

Suddenly Will’s mouth felt too dry, he swallowed thickly and mumbled something incoherent under his breath. Danny continued, working his hand in between their bodies and cupping the bulge in the front of his trousers. Will whimpered, actually whimpered.

“Want ye Will. Want ye all sweaty and breathless just for me. Want it so bad.”

Will whimpered again, his head falling back against the wall with a soft thud as Danny slipped his other hand between them and began to work open his fly.

“Fuck.” He hissed when Danny reached inside and palmed his cock. “Fuck, fuck, fuck.” He thumped his head against the wall again.

“You’re as horny as I am aren’t ye?”

“Uh huh.” Will’s eyes slipped shut and he nodded wordlessly.

Danny wasted no more time after that. He dropped to his knees, tugging Will’s trousers and boxers down over his hips and wrapped his long fingers around the straining shaft, giving it a couple of quick, rough jerks. He licked his lips once, twice, three times, then leant forward and flicked his tongue against the shiny, swollen head of Will’s cock. Will’s hips immediately bucked forward. Danny smiled to himself and repeated the action before opening his mouth and taking him in, relishing the weight of him on his tongue and they way his lips stretched round him.

“D… Dan..” Will reached out to run his fingers through Danny’s hair, whatever he used to style it making the task difficult and tangling it quickly but Danny didn’t care, the steady pull on his scalp excited him. He closed his eyes and sighed happily, saliva pooling in his still open mouth as he let Will’s cock just sit there on his tongue for a moment, teasing him. “Danny…d… don’t t… fuck! Please.”

In the past, Danny had always gotten off on dirty talk. What man didn’t like to hear his lover telling him how good he was, what man didn’t like to hear his lover begging him for more? But since he and Will had been together that had changed. Will was an absurdly verbose man, he talked incessantly from the moment he woke up to the moment he fell asleep. Half the time Danny didn’t have a clue what he was talking about and sometimes he wondered if Will even knew himself. In truth that lively enthusiastic narrative that seemed to accompany everything was one of the things Danny liked most about him but there was something about knowing that with just a few swipes of his tongue or twists of his fingers he could reduce the other man to nothing but breathy moans, monosyllabic grunts and single word pleas turned Danny on like nothing else ever had.

Taking pity, Danny wrapped his lips loosely around Will’s length and slowly slid his mouth all the way down until the head hit the back of his throat. He gagged, making a small retching noise, moisture welling in his eyes and rolling down his cheeks. God he fucking loved this, he loved the way Will tasted, the way he smelled, the way he felt and most of all he loved the effect he had on Will. He held Will there for a moment, breathing steadily through his nose, throat constricting tightly, trying to expel the fleshy intruder.

Will made an undignified _unf_ sound that went straight to Danny’s own throbbing cock. Only then did he pull back, swallowing hard and gasping for breath. He opened his eyes and looked up. At some point Will had removed his glasses and he was now staring down at Danny with his pupils blown wide, blinking rapidly. He looked dazed. He looked beautiful.

“So fucking sexy.” He whispered huskily because Will _did_ like to hear _him_ talk dirty, said he liked the way his accent made it sound. “I’m so hard for ye right now.” He continued in a drawl. “So fucking hard.” He reached for his dick and began stroking himself through his jeans. “I love sucking yer cock. Love it when ye pull my hair and fuck my throat. Makes me wanna cum so fucking bad.” He paused briefly, licking his lips for effect. “I wanna cum Will. I’m so close already, it won’t take long. Wanna cum with ye though. I wanna cum with yer cock in my mouth and yer load in my throat. Are ye close enough Will? Can ye cum for me same time as I cum for you?”

“I…” He made another _unf_ sound and Danny took that to mean yes. Quickly and with surprisingly steady hands given the level of his arousal he pulled down the zip on his jeans, not bothering to undo his belt, and dragged his cock through the opening. He gave himself a few rough, desperate strokes as Will looked down on him, transfixed. He shuddered, all the hairs on his arms and the back of his neck standing on end as he felt his orgasm approaching fast.

He took Will’s cock back in eagerly and plunged all the way down on him, gagging and retching as before, saliva dribbling from the corners of his mouth and dripping obscenely down his chin. Will tightened his grip in Danny’s hair and began thrusting his hips hard and fast, the rhythm matching that of Danny’s hand.

It really didn’t take long after that, they were both closer than either of them had realised and after only a few more thrusts and strokes they had both reached their peak. Danny came with a muffled cry, angling his cock towards the floor so the copious amounts of sticky white semen spilled onto the carpet and not his hand as Will exploded in his mouth, Danny’s name a strangled sob on his lips.

When he’d swallowed all that Will had to give Danny pulled back, releasing Will’s cock with a soft, wet pop and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. He let his head rest against the other man’s hip while he sucked in huge lungful of air and listened to Will doing the same above him. He smiled, a soft sigh of absolute contentment escaping his lips as Will’s hand in his hair began to gently massage his tender scalp. They stayed like that for a while, neither really sure how long, until at last Danny dragged himself back to his feet, grimacing slightly at the pain that shot through his knees from the time he‘d spent kneeling,

“That was…” Now it was him who was lost for words.

“That was dope.” Will grinned stupidly, finally finding his voice again.

Danny chuckled, he couldn’t help himself.

“Yeah. It was.”

They tucked themselves back in and straightened their clothes, stealing glances at each other as they did and laughing like a couple of naughty schoolboys. Once they were somewhat presentable Danny looked down to see puddle of cold cum on the carpet between his feet. He wrinkled his nose then ground it in with the sole of his boot so it wouldn’t look so obvious when the cleaners did their rounds, and slapped Will on the back. 

“Come on Gorgeous.” He said. “Let’s go home. I’m not finished with ye yet.”

Will raised an eyebrow.

“You’re not?”

“No. You could still say my name when ye came and I can’t have that.”


End file.
